This is a study of the evolution of urban public health activities in the years 1867 to 1910 in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. During these years the scope of governmental involvement in publlc health broadened as the city was confronted with major health problems. The present project will examine the medical and political context under which municipal authority was increased. It is through such examination of medical theory and political alliances that a proper understanding of the history of public health legislation can be developed. The project will use case studies of particular public health issues to reach conclusions about the course of public health reform. These include: sanitation, clean milk, and smallpox. The goals of the research are to: 1) examine the processes involved in effecting public health reform. 2) better understand the relationship between contemporary medical theory, politics and public health. 3) determine an appropriate context in which to analyze urban public health reforms.